thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Antagonists
Antagonist is a term used to describe someone who directly opposes protagonist's goals, or is a threat to them. Liquid Household The Liquid Household is the very first threat the Meme House gang has ever faced and is by far the weakest. They don't pose any real threat, besides acting as time paradoxes caused by Dio Brando and Kira Yoshikage joining forces to bring back Bogan by the means of time travel. Their existence is what kickstarted Oasis Springs clone epidemic. This household technically appears for the first time in Part I, when Liquid Bogan was murdered by the real Bulk Bogan. While Liquid Bogan would go on to become a recurring character in the streams, Liquid Garfield and Liquid Dio were not seen until Part VII, when the Bogans accidentally ran into them while hunting down Wario and Madeline Bynum. Liquid Garfield gets killed, but Liquid Dio reluctantly decides to serve Dio Brando due to vampire hierarchy and him holding the status as a head vampire. Vladislaus Straud Vladislaus Straud was a head vampire who decided one day to send out an army of vampires to Oasis Springs, to turn everyone there into shitty Twilight vampires. His first appearance was in Part II, when he called DIO to welcome him into the Vampire Society. He sent him a few packs of blood and offered him some advice, but DIO instead hang up on him, asking not to be called again. After realizing that he just ghosted the Head Vampire, DIO tried calling him again to invite him over, but failed to reach him. DIO goes to Vampire Town to meet him, but after seeing that the town was filled with nothing but pathetic romantic Twilight vampires, breaks into Vlad's mansion to find him playing the piano. Without saying a word to him, DIO used The World to punch a hole through Vlad's chest, killing him instantly. DIO then claimed the title of Vampire Master to himself, and decided to keep Vlad's mansion as a vacation house whenever he needed to take a break from his world domination plans. Wario Wario was a Shaman who sold numerous drugs in Oasis Springs. Initially a friend of the Bogan Household, Wario grew hatred for the household after learning that his boyfriend, Garfield had made moves on another person. Filled with resentment, and knowing that Bulk Bogan was a very dangerous and deranged serial killer, Wario convinced his love interest, Madeline Bynum to kill him. After Bogan was killed, Wario cheered loudly before being murdered in revenge by Garfield, who witnessed the attack on his friend. After the activation of Bites the Dust, Wario was revived alongside Bogan, only to meet his end again at the hands of Dio Brando's Stand, The World. He has since made a handful of appearances as a Ghost, while a second Wario named Raiden Fair has taken up the mantle in Wario's stead. Unlike the original, this Wario appears to be kinder, and works at the local bar in Oasis Springs as a bartender. Madeline Bynum Madeline Bynum was a gym coach employed by the Oasis Springs gym, with whom Bulk Bogan had romantic feelings for. What Bulk did not know, however, is that Madeline was just as deranged and bloodthirsty as he was, as she acted as a stealthy serial killer who killed her targets in the shadows. Wario managed to convince Madeline to kill Bulk during a game of UNO, as Bulk's reputation for murdering everyone he met could put an end to her life of secret killing, by attracting the attention of the Police to the growing number of deaths in the city. Madeline murdered Bogan and immediately escaped, while Wario, the mastermind, was killed. After Bites the Dust activated, DIO managed to locate her in the gym and beat her to a pulp, but before he could finish her off, she escaped again. The Bogans took advantage of the fact that time was reversed and Madeline still hadn't been convinced by Wario to kill Bulk, and tricked her into going on a date with him at the gym. Once she arrived, she was confronted by all three household members. Bogan killed Madeline the same way she had killed him before time reversed, while DIO and Garfield danced on her corpse. The Bullies Two female Sims who stepped in to attack Dio Brando completely unprovoked in Part X. Dio was merely trying to play on an oversized GameCube, when the two Sims ambushed him, with one of the two actually knocking him out! Dio quickly recovered and killed both of them using The World, but was left distraught by the situation. Satan The Dark Lord himself, Satan appeared before Bonzi Buddy when the ape had snapped, wishing for a way to fight back against his neighbors who took advantage of him on a daily basis. Satan offered Bonzi the powers to defend himself in exchange for his soul, which Bonzi accepted. After his soul was consumed, Bonzi was turned into Satan's new pawn, enacting his Lord's vision of corrupting the world by creating demons who run amok in Oasis Springs. Bonzi Buddy Bonzi Buddy was once a ex-con who was trying to set his life straight with the help of Funky Kong, but the constant mind-controlling and blood-draining he suffered at the hands of Dio Brando made him snap. He made a deal with Satan for power in exchange of his soul. At first he regretted it, but seeing into the future and seeing how relinquishing this power would lead to no way to save Funky, he decided to go through with it, which consumed all of his humanity and turned him into the Anti-Christ. Bonzi shared his master's goal of complete corruption of the world by creating demons, and according to ARMAGEDDON, he was very close of achieving this goal. In the Season Finale, Bonzi's powers were out of control, as the world had been flooded with Demons created by him, and the sky having gigantic images of himself everywhere. This was all put to a stop thanks to DoomGuy John, who moved into town to put Bonzi's evil corrupting of the world to a stop, by killing all of his demons, and eventually killing Bonzi as well, saving the world from the Corruption. Immortal Burglar A non-canon antagonist featured in Part XI, the Immortal Burglar was a home invader existing only within the dreams of Jill Valentine. Unlike everyone else, the Immortal Burglar was immune to Albert Wesker's BERSERK technique, and was ultimately responsible for the Death of Spongebob Squarepants through lead poisoning caused by a bullet shot from the burglar's gun. Death The Grim Reaper is mostly a neutral figure on Meme House, but he appears to have his own agenda. He resents the Bogans because they have murdered so many people that it's interfering with the balance of the world. Death refused to bring back Bulk Bogan when he was killed, and mockingly danced on his urn after reaping his soul. He also tricked Bonzi Buddy by promising to revive Funky Kong when he was ran over, yet proceeding to reap his soul anyway, seemingly for no other reason than to entertain himself. Spaghetti Grapes It is rumored by Joel that Spaghetti Grapes will be the final villain of season 1 and the one pulling the strings behind everyone's back, reminiscent of Silent Hill 2's infamous dog ending. However, it doesn't guarantee that the raccoon will be a villain per say. Category:Meta Articles